


excitement

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika finally gets Kasane to come to a meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am fucking addicted to working on this series, and I'm so sorry. Anyway, here's Erika being gay.

“If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I didn't want to bother you, but I figured I should at least call and make sure,” Erika says.

“Oh, it's no bother,” Kasane replies, though her tone is so even that it's hard to read. “I'm sorry, but I've been so busy that calling you slipped my mind completely. But I do think I should be able to find time to attend one of your meetings. I have some downtime in the next few weeks.”

“Really? That's great! And, say, if you want to...a couple of my closer friends get together after to eat and talk, so you know, you could stick around for that!” As soon as she says it, she wonders if she's going too far, but she can't help herself. She really wants to spend more time with the gorgeous woman, and she's willing to take whatever opportunity she can.

“Depending on what night I go, I might now be able to do something like that,” says Kasane. “Just don't let me forget, and we'll see what happens.”

Erika can hardly contain her excitement when they hang up. She knows that it's just a maybe and nothing worth getting excited about, but she still is, even though Kasane hasn't even specified which day she'll be attending a meeting.

~X~

As it turns out, Kasane comes to the next meeting that they have, waiting outside when Erika arrives with Emilia and Azusa. She feels her heart skip a beat, and she hadn't realized before just how serious of a crush this is. It's been a while since she's felt like this over anyone; her interest in her friends was so much more natural, to the point that those feelings were nothing but comfortable. With Kasane, it's like being in junior high again, and she hopes that it's not written all over her face.

Emilia cocks her head, pointing and saying, “What's she doing here?”

“Huh? Do you know her?” Erika asks.

“I've seen her before, yes,” she replies. “I've only met her once, though.”

“Huh. Small world...I met her before too, and she was interested in coming here, so I called her last week.”

“This'll be fun!” Emilia applauds. “Lots of new people!”

“Too bad Anri couldn't make it,” Azusa adds, able to make out most of their conversation despite it being in English.

Erika waves and calls to Kasane who turns and gives her a slight smile before resuming her usual expression. When they get over to her, she says, “Thank you again for inviting me tonight.”

“You're welcome! I hope you enjoy it. Tonight's gonna be pretty laid back, so I can show you costumes and you can see what you want to try.” The four of them go inside together, and they begin looking through one of the closets.

“You mentioned that you had cat girl costumes, correct?”

“Ooh, yeah, we've got lots of stuff like that! What do you say, girls? Do you want to dress up with her?”

~X~

There isn't much of a change in Kasane's expression, but Erika is starting to figure the other woman out, and she can tell that she's more excited than she lets on. She honestly finds the whole aloof bit rather charming, but she isn't going to admit that just yet. The four of them selected different outfits to go with the cat ears and tails they selected, and even if Kasane looks the same as always, Erika can tell that she really, really likes the costume.

Emilia, as always, wants her picture taken, so Erika gets someone else in the group to take pictures of all four of them together. She and Azusa strike the stereotypical cat girl pose without any prompting, falling to either side of the other two girls. Kasane stares straight ahead, raising one fist beside her face and swiping, and Emilia follows suit with a wide grin. After that, Kasane asks if she can try other outfits, so they do, but she never removes the ears or tail no matter what she tries on.

They try to do as many matching sets as possible, and end up doing a few different impromptu shoots. Emilia insists on nurse costumes and various combat uniforms, which they're all willing to go along with, but Kasane puts her foot down when she tries to get them all to switch to bunny girls. Erika suggests that Kasane remain a cat while the others put on bunny ears, and they're able to reach a compromise in that way.

Erika feels like she must have died and gone to heaven, getting to watch an older, gorgeous woman model all these different sexy costumes for her, and her preoccupation with cats is unexpectedly adorable. By the time the meeting comes to a close, Kasane has tried only several things, and have even flashed a few more of her brief, half-smiles.

“So, ladies, are we gonna go to a cafe this week?” she asks, and Azusa and Emilia both agree. “Kasane?”

“I have time,” she replies, and Erika beams. This night is going absolutely perfectly.

~X~

“Would you like for me to walk home with you?”

This question takes Erika by surprise. The four of them had enjoyed conversation at a cafe, but Emilia had had to hurry home not long after, and Azusa has already said her goodbyes. She was about to go home on her own, and had just started to say goodbye to Kasane when the woman had made that offer.

“Huh?”

“If not, that's okay. I just thought it might be dangerous for you to walk by yourself this late at night.”

Erika doesn't want to look too deep into this, but she can't help but wonder why Kasane didn't show this level of concern for Emilia or Azusa. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, to think that Kasane is giving her special attention because she's interested in her, but it's hard not to think along those lines. And she certainly can't say no to the chance to spend more time alone with her.

“If you want to walk with me, you're more than welcome, but won't it be dangerous for you to go by yourself after?”

“I can take care of myself just fine,” she replies.

“No, hey, listen. I'm staying with some friends tonight, and they've got a van. We can give you a ride wherever you need to go!”

“Really? Well, I suppose I would appreciate that.” She nods, and Erika grins at her.

“Alright, then let's get going!”

They walk in relative silence, occasionally talking a little bit more about the meeting. There isn't much more to discuss after their time at the cafe, but Kasane doesn't seem to tire of talking about the different looks she would like to try with the cat ears, and by the time they've made it, Erika has convinced her to come to a few more meetings, and has even invited her to the party that's coming up.

“Togusachi!” she calls, once she's inside. “Get your keys, we've got to give my friend a ride home!”

Walker wanders into the room, and stops short, pointing. “Hey, hey, it's you! What are you doing with Erika?”

“Huh? Do you know Yumachi?” she asks, turning to Kasane in confusion. How does everyone else know Kasane?

“I don't believe we've met before,” Kasane says, looking him up and down. He's practically bouncing in excitement, however.

“No, we haven't, but oh my god!” he gushes. “I've seen you! You wouldn't remember me, but I've seen you! Can you do the thing with all the wires again?”

“Hm? Oh, I see...so that's how you remember me.” She shakes her head. “Unfortunately, I no longer possess that ability.”

“Aw, man...” He looks disappointed for a moment before speaking again. “Do you have any _other_ powers?”

“Wait, what are you guys _talking_ about?” asks Erika, feeling herself getting excited.

“I do have a few...abilities, though I'm not sure why you'd be interested in any monstrous sort of display.”

“Wha- why would I _not_ be?”

“Hey, cut the bullshit, you guys,” says Saburo, interrupting them and waving his keys. “It's late, so if I'm taking this lady home, we better get a move on.”

Walker insists on going with them, and spends the ride trying to get Kasane to show him “something cool”. The woman repeatedly replies that it isn't the time or place for such things, but she seems flattered by his attention, and Erika once again can't help but feel excited. Seeing Walker taking to Kasane so quickly, and seeing Kasane responding so positively to him makes her happy. Already, she's starting to plan and starting to think about how Kasane might fit into their relationship.

 


End file.
